


Två Vänsterfötter

by coplins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Clumsy Sam, Crack, First Meetings, Humor, Lucifer is called Nick Lucas, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Svenska | Swedish, businessman Lucifer
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester är något av en klumpeduns.</p>
<p>Trots detta lyckades han tillskanska sig ett bra jobb och nu är han i Chicago för hans första chans att landa en klient. Om han nu bara kunde hålla sig på benen skulle vara trevligt, tack så mycket!</p>
<p>Berättelsen om hur Sam Winchester träffar Nick Lucas (Lucifer) första gången. :)</p>
<p>(Translation of my work "Two Left Feet")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Två Vänsterfötter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Left Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066608) by [coplins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins). 



> Jag har vid upprepade gånger blivit tillfrågad av folk om jag har något jag skrivit på svenska. För att tillmötesgå nyfikenheten jag mötts av har jag översatt ett av mina kortare, humoristiska verk. Jag lät en Beta-läsare som inte är förtrogen med Supernatural läsa igenom storyn och den funkar även om du inte känner till karaktärerna från TV. Vill du ändå se bild på dem (eftersom personbeskrivningar så gott som saknas) så kan du kolla på dessa länkar: [Sam Winchester](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8vhovWwbj1ra6q3io1_500.png), [Nick Lucas](http://www.screenspy.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/thetomorrowpeopletitle1.jpg), och [Gabriel Milton](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltf8stFFSB1qjvvuco2_400.gif).
> 
> Nämnvärt är också att Dean som nämns i förbigående är Sams storebror. :)

* * *

# TVÅ VÄNSTERFÖTTER

* * *

Ibland kändes det som om Sam Winchester borde ha en varningsskylt på ryggen. Han hade tillbringat större delen av sitt liv märkt "klumpeduns" och fått höra otaliga skämt om sina "två vänsterfötter". Till slut hade han kommit att acceptera att han alltid bara var ett snedsteg från att stå på näsan.

Av den anledningen undvek han stora städer. När han besökte Dean i Kansas City, hade han nästan blivit påkörd av en bil efter att ha snavat ut i trafiken. Så tanken på att vistas i Chicago var skrämmande, affärsmöte eller ej.

I hjärtat av downtown snubblade han över en trasig betongplatta. Starka armar lindades snabbt runt hans midja för att hålla honom upprätt. Och det var så hans "två vänsterfötter" introducerade honom för Nick Lucas.

När det begav sig var han tacksam, om än något generad. Men ändå. Tacksam. Han hade till och med presenterat sig och frågat efter vägen till byggnaden han behövde ta sig till. Den blonda mannen med isblå ögon och tunga ögonlock var hjälpsam. Sam gick sin väg och tänkte inte mer på det. I en perfekt värld var det där det skulle ha slutat. Men Sam var förbannad med _Winchester Tur_ ™ och världen är inte perfekt. Uppenbarligen.

Samma kväll hade han gått på en affärsmiddag med sin chef, Gabriel Milton. Han hade snubblat när han kom in i restaurangen och snabbt fångats upp av ingen annan än Nick Lucas. _Igen_. Det faktum att Mr Lucas hade hälsat honom med namn innan han gick hade gjort hans chef alldeles exalterad. Tydligen var Mr Lucas kunden de var här för att försöka att veva in. Sam ville dö. Särskilt efter att ha blivit uppdaterad om exakt hur framstående och mäktig Mr Lucas var.

Man skulle kunna tro att två gånger skulle vara nog, eller hur? Men nej. Någon ondskefull sprattspelande gud måste ha tagit särskilt intresse för Sam och bestämt sig för att straffa honom för någon otäck synd han inte visste att han hade begått. Eftersom javisst, han var klumpig, men oftast inte _så_ klumpig.

Det fanns stunder då han önskade att höjdaren Nick Lucas inte hade fångat honom alls. Tanken på att krossa skallen mot trottoaren verkade vara ett mer tilltalande alternativ. Eller kanske inte. Men ändå. Han önskade åtminstone att Mr Lucas inte hade kommit ihåg händelsen. Eller visste vem han var. Stunder som denna till exempel. Just nu skulle ha varit ett fantastiskt tillfälle att ha lite anonymitet.

"Mr Winchester, jag har fått höra att jag har en viss magnetism om mig. Men jag måste erkänna att det bara verkar fungera i bokstavlig mening när det gäller dig," säger Mr Lucas roat ovanför hans huvud.

"Jag ber så, så mycket om ursäkt, Mr. Lucas! Jag är..." Ursinnigt rodnande försöker Sam komma på benen igen. Han lyfter blicken och möter Mr Lucas blick. Genast önskar han att han hade låtit bli. Mr Lucas har ena armen över bröstet medan han biter på andra handens tumnagel och tittar ner på Sam som om det här är det bästa skämtet någonsin. Naturligtvis är det då Sams hand glider på hissväggen så att han nästan far med ansiktet in i Mr Lucas skrev. "Herregud," kraxar Sam förödmjukat. Hans ansikte hettar upp ännu mer. Förmodligen har han nu samma färg som en rödbeta. Det faktum att Mr Lucas axlar skakar av tyst skratt hjälper _inte_ situationen.

Sam överger sin fruktlösa kamp för att komma på benen och börjar istället samla ihop de papper som rymt från sin mapp under hans spektakulära entré genom de ihopglidande hissdörrarna.

Lärdomar at ta från detta: spring inte på plana ytor, som marmorgolv till exempel. I själva verket borde han inte springa alls. Och om han nu prompt _måste_ springa, bör han inte springa mot hissdörrar som håller på att gå igen. I framtiden lovar han sig själv att vänta på nästa hiss även om det innebär att han kommer att bli ett par minuter för sen. Nästa lektion är att inte ignorera vaktmästarskyltar som säger "Varning! Vått golv!" Han halkade och föll nästan rakt bakåt, fäktande med armarna som en galen pajas. Men hans momentum bar honom framåt och hans fot fastnade på kanten av hissgolvet som _inte_ var halt. Istället flög han framåt, in i hissen. Han föll som en fura, och landade rakt framför Mr Lucas fötter precis när dörrarna stängdes med ett pling. Hans papper regnade som konfetti runt omkring dem i hissen. Han kan inte avgöra om att dö av förlägenhet verkligen är så mycket bättre än att dö av en sprucken skalle.

Mr Lucas lyfter inte ett finger för att hjälpa Sam. Han tittar på honom med ett roat, förtjust, nästan ömkande ansiktsuttryck. Den typen av uttryck du har när du tittar på en basset hound-valp som ständigt snubblar på sina öron. Inte undra på egentligen, med tanke på att Sam lyckats ramla båda de tidigare tillfällen de mötts. Som en konsekvens är Sam väl medveten om hur välbalanserad och stark mr Lucas är. Att 195 cm, nästan 100 kg Sam faller på honom lyckas knappt rucka mannen. Vilket är imponerande. Det faktum att Sam knappt lyckas hålla sig upprätt i hans närhet? Det är långt mindre imponerande. Det är därför de kommer att förlora det här kontot och det kommer bara att vara Sams fel.

När de är på väg att nå våningen där de båda ska gå av, är Sam fortfarande på alla fyra och Mr Lucas lutar sig fram för att trycka på nödstoppsknappen. Sam tittar upp för att se den andra mannen flina spetfullt mot honom. "V-varför ...?" är det förvirrade mästerverk av vältalighet Sam lyckas haspla ur sig och när han äntligen fått alla sina papper i ordning och kommit på benen.

Mr Lucas går fram till honom och rättar till hans slips, dra åt den bara aaaningens för hårt. "Därför, herr Winchester, om du kliver ut ur denna hiss så här, alldeles rosig om kinderna, med hår och kläder i oordning, kommer folk att tro att du försöker vinna min gunst på ett högst oprofessionellt sätt."

"Herregud!" Sam kniper ihop ögonen och bara vill försvinna. Han märker knappt ens att Mr Lucas stryker hans hår tillrätta och får hissen att starta igen.

"Faktum är att de kanske tror att du inte slösat bort en sekund innan du dök mot mina privata delar." 

Sam gör ett litet kvidande ljud av förödmjukelse.

Mr Lucas flinar och fortsätter med roat tonläge. "Vilket du gjorde också, så de skulle inte ha fel, inte sant?"

"Åh Gud. _Åh Gud_!" kraxar Sam och gömmer sitt blossande röda ansikte bakom handen precis när dörrarna öppnas.

"Nu så, Winchester. Stanna här tills ditt ansikte inte är riktigt lika självlysande. Jag kan försäkra er, ni kommer inte att missa några viktiga delar av mötet," säger Mr Lucas. Sedan flanerar han iväg mot Gabriel Miltons kontor.

Det är _så_ förödmjukande. Han borde ha kunnat hantera det bättre. Men det här är så viktigt för honom. Han har egentligen inte den nödvändiga utbildningen för jobbet. Gabriel Milton hade till synes på ett infall tagit en chans på en småstadsgrabb och detta var hans första tillfälle att visa att det var rätt val. Och hans klumpighet skulle förstöra allt! Det är enda bra med allt det här var att efter mötet skulle han inte behöva träffa Mr Lucas någonsin igen och kunde fortsätta att bara leva med skammen.

Han tog djupa andetag i nästan fem minuter. Det var antingen det eller att få en panikattack under själva mötet. När han äntligen lyckades ta sig till kontoret satt Mr Lucas tillbakalutad i Gabriels stora skinnstol. Gabriel flög upp från stolen mitt emot honom och virvlade runt mot Sam.

"Winchester! Just den man jag ville se! Mr Lucas här är villig att anta sig oss på ett försöksprojekt. Verkar som du gjort stort intryck på honom. Hans villkor inkluderar att du jobbar som hans assistent under projektets gång. Jag sa till honom att du gladeligen ställer upp på det! Inte sant?"

Sams hjärnaktivitet tvärstannar ett ögonblick. _Vad i helvete_? "Naturligtvis," säger han på autopilot och ger båda män ett artig leende. Man skulle kunna tro att detta var en bra sak, eller hur? Bortsett från sättet Mr Lucas tittar på honom. Som om han har _planer_ för Sam. Som om det hela är ett stort skämt på Sams bekostnad och Sam inte fattar poängen. Fint. Han kan göra det här. Nu är det dags att förtjäna sitt levebröd. Han är inte rädd, han är en Winchester!

Sam sväljer, tar ett djupt lugnande andetag, plåstrar på ett självsäkert leende på läpparna och fortsätter in i rummet. Han kan göra det här och allt kommer att bli bra!

Synd bara han inte tog hänsyn till det till synes oöverstigliga hinder i form av kanten på den matta som låg hans väg ...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentera gärna! :D
> 
> Det bästa med skrivandet är att få feedback. Vad tyckte du? :)
> 
>  


End file.
